4craftfandomcom-20200213-history
A - Anime and Manga
Animu, also known as Anime and Manga or simply as''' /a/,''' is a faction located in the Northeast Quadrant. It occupies the island of the same name along with its partner faction, /jp/ Geography Situated in the Northeast quadrant of 4craft, /a/'s geography is not-very-vaguely Japan-shaped. The largest island, named Honshu after its equivalent is a temperate mix of woodland, swamp and broad plains, with the swampy island of shikoku occupying its southeast. Wintry forests and tundra can be found farther north in /jp/-governed Hokkaido. While not an exceptionally large faction, /a/ and neighboring /jp/ have been largely protected from interboard strife through its remoteness. With /jp/ in hokkaido and neighboring /cgl/, /w/, /h/, /t/ and /adv/ largely empty, /a/ and /jp/ are easily the largest factions within the northeast quadrant, with largely benign /c/ the only real neighbor of note. However, /a/ island has not been without its share of invaders, including a splinter /v/ faction and refugees from /hc/ (though the latter was in fact a misunderstanding), and periodic raids from /v/ in the south. Government and Citizenship Citizenship within /a/ as a wee/a/boo is granted or withheld by the Induction Committee, which consists of group admin Delayed and the mods. Minecrafters desiring entry are expected to enter the group Steam chat and complete a test confirming them as true wee/a/boos. The test, while not exceptionally stringent, is significantly more detailed than that of some other factions. Combined with the limited availability of the induction community, this has ensured relative homogenieity and unity within the faction at the cost of a lowered rate of growth. /a/ manages to function as a vaguely-organized oligarchy. While Delayed is nominally the sole leader of the faction, he is assisted in government and policy decisions by a not particularly high Council of advisors. Members and the agreement process are largely unknown to the general public and result in directives issued to the rest of the citizenry. However, exact details outside of general policy directions are often up to the interpretation of the individual wee/a/boo, leading to occasional hiccups. While many wee/a/boos continue wearing the uniforms of a largely-defunct caste system, no real ranks exist save for that of the Leader and the Induction Committee (consisting of the mods.) While other unofficial ranks exist (scout, cartographer, potions master), these exist more as an honorary title referring to a Wee/a/boo's area of specialization than to any hierarchial position. Assignments such as mining, construction, excavation, and miltiary activity are largely optional, though largely obeyed. Culture animu culture is largely dictated by the interests and trends of /a/ from which wee/a/boos hail, and the Chinese Cartoons which are discussed there. A strong sense of civic duty and communal welfare exist in the average wee/a/boo—while most citizens maintain their own personal property, Diamond and other precious or work-intensive materials can be regularly found in /a/ storehouses, and most residents reside in communal dorms cramped by the standards of most outsiders. At the same time, a strong consumer culture exists, characterized by chronic shortages in easily-accessible materials such as cobble and wood. Military /a/'s military is a pure militia system, hinging upon the continued willingness of wee/a/boos to respond to calls to raids and defense. /a/'s limited standing military presence has contributed to its siege mentality, with many members devoted to a largely hermetical life within the walls of /a/'s two cities, Kyushu Keep and Dejayshima Holdfast. While this has little effect on raids (which are largely enacted by those already qualified and equipped for military action), defensive actions are limited by the state of local wee/a/boos, leading to at times unreliable performance in defensive activities. Category:Board